ATV's (All Terrain Vehicles) are known to carry various accessories such as ladders or disassembled hunting tree stands. Supports that handle tool boxes or support ice chests and other items. All of the above mentioned items need special ties such as ropes or wires so that these items can be tied to the vehicles for safe transport.